


Champagne

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Juho Prompt Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Sometimes angst is all I can write ^^;
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Juho Prompt Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211504
Kudos: 3





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes angst is all I can write ^^;

Sanghyuk picks a flower for Juho.

Its petals are a bright, vibrant pink that stretch out and out, bending over with gravity. Brown spots dapple over the pink, yet, it’s still beautiful and fragile. 

He hands the flower to Juho who takes a deep whiff, sighing contently. 

“Thank you, my dear.”

-

Sanghyuk buys Juho champagne. It’s his favourite.

Juho hums as he drinks it, his eyes droop as he drinks more and more. Before they know it, they’ve drunk the whole bottle. Sanghyuk feels like he’s drunk twice the amount that Juho has—which is true. He has.

Because Juho isn’t real. 

Or at least this Juho isn’t.

-

Sanghyuk bought Juho the prettiest coffin. He bought the vibrant pinks flowers to lay on his chest. And he bought the soju that all the guests drank at the funeral. These were what he was going to buy for their wedding. 

  
But, he can always pretend, right?


End file.
